


A Minute Or An Eternity

by taegiradar



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Established Relationship, Freeform, Kissing, M/M, Not Beta Read, One Shot, Pointless fluff, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, chan returning home, it’s literally just soft hours
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-19
Updated: 2020-11-19
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:08:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27631853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taegiradar/pseuds/taegiradar
Summary: Chan returns home in more ways than one.
Relationships: Bang Chan/Lee Felix
Comments: 8
Kudos: 123





	A Minute Or An Eternity

Chan looks down at his watch.

Tick. Tock. Tick. Tock.

He watches as the second hand makes a full round, and the minute hand moves a single tick down.

One single minute.

A lot can happen in one minute. In those 60 seconds, someone could have just found out they won the lottery. In that one minute, someone could have gotten their acceptance letter to their dream job. Or more simply, someone could have smiled for the first time that week in that single minute.

For Chan, in the single minute it took for the clock to strike 12.07pm, Chan landed safely home.

Home. Back to Australia, back to warmer Decembers - and back to Felix.

Chan is the first to get on his feet once the seatbelt sign goes off, and grabs his suitcase from the overhead compartment. He’s almost shaking with excitement, unable to contain it all inside him. Chan walks out of the plane (not without giving his many thanks to the attendants), and slowly picks up his pace as he reaches the immigration gates.

Instantly, he’s surrounded by so much familiarity that it hits him like a truck. He’s back home. He’s _finally_ here.

The announcements sound throughout the airport, and even the unmistakable Australian accent of the announcer brings a wave of nostalgia to Chan. It’s been years, way too fucking long, and while it feels like everything should feel new - it doesn’t. Because despite the countless changes his home has been through - it’s still home.

Chan quickly picks up his other suitcase from the baggage claim area, and makes his way to the exit. His heart is running a thousand miles per hour, his palms are getting sweaty and Chan almost loses his way - but then he sees him.

Almost like a spotlight shines on him - Lee Felix, _his_ Felix - is standing there with the biggest smile on his face.

Chan runs. He runs, runs and runs and ignores the weird looks he gets as he abandons all his belongings behind him. Chan runs, runs and runs until he crashes into Felix’s arms, and returns home.

Felix is laughing so hard his whole body shakes. Chan feels it, hears it, sees it. Because finally, he’s engulfed by Felix. His every sense is overwhelmed with Felix, and Chan has never felt this fucking happy in so long.

“Hello, you big baby.” Felix’s smile is so big, it almost hurts. But he can’t even think of stopping. He can’t.

Chan laughs too, as he realises just how dramatic this entire scene must look. It might seem like Felix and Chan haven’t met in years, when in reality it’s only been 3 months since they last saw each other. But that was in Korea. Chan has always been the one waiting for Felix at the airport, favourite snack in hand and arms wide open to welcome Felix. Chan hasn’t been in Australia in almost 5 years. He hasn’t been home _with_ Felix in more. It feels different.

Felix holds up a small bag, and lets out another laugh as Chan’s eyes grow wide. “I made your favourite chocolate chip cookies!”

And in that moment, Chan realises just how much he loves Felix.

He surges forward and kisses Felix like he’s never done before. The kiss is heavy, filled with so much love, love that Chan himself can never describe. Chan places his hands on the side of Felix’s face, bringing him even closer than before. He takes everything about Felix in, from the slightly chapped lips to the small giggles escaping in between kisses. He re-memorises the feeling of kissing Felix, as if it’s their first time all over again.

They break apart, not because they want to, but only because they need to breathe. Chan looks at Felix in all his glory. Flushed cheeks, reddened lips and undeniable aura of pure happiness surrounding him. Chan figures he looks the exact same too.

“I love you, you know that, right?” Chan doesn’t move his hands away from Felix’s cheeks. They stay there, close and comfortable.

Felix’s eyes have a slight shine in them, and that’s how Chan knows Felix is just as overwhelmed as he feels right now.

“Never in a million years would I ever forget that, Chan. And never in a million years, should you forget I love you just as much.”

A lot of things can happen in a single minute. But in five, the possibilities multiply and become endless.

In five minutes, Chan returns home in more ways than one. In five minutes, Chan finds Felix, and together they will spend countless more together.

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this in like . 45 minutes because i just feel... happy. idk this fic probably doesnt make much sense im sorry ㅠㅠ
> 
> say hi on twt @eternitytrack / i created a [cc](https://curiouscat.qa/eternitytrack) for anons!


End file.
